Broken Path
by Zerick The Bloody
Summary: Azura and Itachi, prodigies of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan but they dislike their clan for treating them nothing but a weapon. One night, both clan plan to seal a demon on their younger sibling. Enrage by this news, the two bestfriend massacre both clan...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Azura and Itachi, prodigies of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan but they dislike their clan for treating them nothing but a weapon. One night, both clan plan to seal a demon on their younger sibling. Enrage by this news, the two bestfriend massacre both clan, putting the demon inside their sword and forcing their siblings to hate them. Then they join Akatsuki. Is Akatsuki really evil? Is their siblings will believe the truth? Or will they die protecting them?

Azura is walking in the streets of Konoha because he didn't want to stay at his house just to hear the clan elders talking to him like he's only a tool to him. He hate his clan because they treated him like he's not a human and they even beat up Hinata and put too much pressure on Hanabi. He was so caught up in his own thought until he bump someone

"Sorry, I didn't see you coming" Azura apologize

"Huh? Oh its you, Azura-kn" the black-haired Anbu said "What are you doing here? It's not everyday that you pass by in my house"

"Oh, hi Itachi-kun. I'm just having a deep thought." he said to Itachi. "Care to join me in our usual place?"

"Sure. I have nothing to do now, just wait for me here and I'll be back. I just need to get change, wait here" Itachi enter his house to get change. After 5 minute, he leaves his house with Azura and they went to their usual spot since they're genins, the top of the Hokage monument. When they arrive, they sat down and try to remove the pressure that their clan is doing to them "Say, Azura-kun. What is the matter that bothering you?"

"Its just, the clan is acting very suspicious lately. Sure, they're forcing me to do some B to S class mission but hello. They're treating Hinata as if important, which is very impossible for them to be like that." Azura said as he sighed and look at the scenery in front of them. Itachi nod at his bestfriend

"I know what you mean, they're doing that to Sasuke too. They're oddly suspicious about their movement and I'm sure that their up to something not good, I can tell that. Even Shisui is acting strange." Itachi said to him. That's suspicious enough for them to do those things that they didn't do before. They're in deep thought when suddenly, Kakashi appear interrupting their train of thoughts.

"Azura-kun, Itachi-kun. Hokage-sama wants to see you" Kakashi said to them. He saw how disappoint they are when he interrupt their thoughts

"Fine. We'll go there" and they disappear

_**(At the Hokage office…)**_

Azura and Itachi appear inside the Hokage office and they look not too good to see him. They didn't know why the Hokage called them but its look like its very important because Sarutobi never called them , not unless its very important.

"Looks like you two are greatly bothered by something." Sarutobi said to both men, who just not at him. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Hokage-sama, our clan is acting very suspicious because they way they treated our younger sibling." Itachi said to Sarutobi, who is listening to his tale. "Which is very strange because they never did that before. They usually beat them up or put some pressure but they're treating them totally different." Sarutobi sighed at what he heard from Itachi. He look at Azura, who is going to tell his part of tale to them.

"I'm having the feeling that the Hyuuga and Uchiha are attempting to kill the Namikaze heir and attempting to assassinate you." Azura said to them. "Otousan never knew our relationship with Naruto-kun. Okasan is the half sister of Minato-sama, that's makes us half cousins but still cousins. When Okasan die, they Hyuuga are pushing through with their plan and the elders threatening Otousan that if he interfere with them, they'll going to kill us." Azura cared for his father, Hiashi, deeply but he can't show it because of the elders. Before their conversation continue, Kakashi enter the room.

"Hokage-sama! The Hyuuga and the Uchiha is planning to seal a demon to Sasuke and Hinata!" he said seriously

"What!" Azura and Itachi shout unison

End of chapter 1

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Past)_**

_"Hokage sama! The Hyuuga and the Uchiha is planning to seal a demon to Sasuke and Hinata!" Kakashi said seriously_

_"What!" Azura and Itachi shout unison_

**_(Present)_**

"This is getting out of hand." Sarutobi said to the three. Azura slam his hand on his desk.

"Out of hand?! This is insane! They want power to themselves without caring for our siblings!" Azura said to Sarutobi with anger in his voice. Sarutobi understand why they were mad at their own clan. They love their siblings more than their life and those fools in their clan will destroy their lives just to kill one demon container. Itachi put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Calm down, Azura-kun." Itachi said to him and he calm down. You can't blame Azura because he really care for his siblings and now this is the price that they will suffer. "Do you have the scroll that we're suppose to find in our clan?" Azura remember that and he pull out from his pouch. They open it and read it. After a few minutes, they look at each other.

"I'm not going to kill you." they said unison as they look at each other. Sarutobi heard what they said and look at them curiously.

"Care to explain?" Sarutobi asked them. Azura and Itachi look at each other. "You first Itachi."

"The scrolls contain the secret of Mangekyo Sharingan. There's two ways of obtaining the Sharingan. The easiest way is to kill my best friend and the other is kill anyone without remorse. I will not going to kill Azura-kun. He's too important to me and without him, I would have been an empty shell." Itachi said to Sarutobi

"In my scroll contains the powerful stage of Byakugan but to be able to achieve that, I must use the blood of my best friend and put it in my eyes. But the person must be dead. I'm not going to kill Itachi-kun. We're brothers and brothers don't kill each other." Azura said to Sarutobi seriously. Sarutobi nod as he smile at them. They're what the shinobi in this village should be. Itachi perk up.

"Isn't Saix your best friend at the Hyuuga Manor?" Itachi asked. Azura realize one thing

"Isn't Shisui your best friend at the Uchiha Manor?" Azura counter him back. Sarutobi stand up and look at them.

"This is your S-class mission. Tonight, kill all Uchiha and Hyuuga that is involve." Sadaime said to them. Azura look at him.

"One request, Hokage-sama." Sarutobi nod at him. "Let Rin and Kurenai train them. Those two are the only ones that we trust our life." Itachi nod at them. Well, those two are their girlfriends so why didn't they going to trust them their life. Azura is going out with Rin as Itachi with Kurenai. Sarutobi nod and ordered Kakashi to call the said jounins. After a few minutes, both kunoichi appear.

"So you've decide, huh." the violet haired woman said to Azura, who nod at her. She knew how much pain that he's feeling right now because they're going to force their siblings to hate them. "But why?" Azura look at her with sad eyes.

"I rather make Hinata hate me than making them a weapon and to force a hard life on them, like Naruto-kun." he said to her. Azura and Itachi befriend with Naruto and the both nin occasionally treat Naruto some real food and train him so he can protect himself. "Tell Naruto-kun the truth. I know he'll understand us, just like Minato-sensei." he added. He's occasionally being trained by Minato secretly before because Azura had a potential to become a fuuinjutsu specialist.

"But where are you two going?" the red eyes joinin asked Itachi, who smile at her sadly. He didn't want to be separate with her and to become a missing-nin but he needs to do it in order to save his brother.

"Just wandering around outside Konoha or maybe become mercenaries since we do need money to survive, Kurenai-chan." Itachi said to her. Sadaime cough at them, getting their attention. He had plans for the both of them since they're going to do what they need to do for their siblings.

"You can join the organization that being lead by Uzumaki Nagato, elder brother of Uzumaki Kushina. They're creating a village that accept outcast like them or mistreated nins." Sadaime said to them. Both men look at each other before looking at Sadaime and nod.

"No thanks. We'll stay at Kiri. And right now, Kiri is accepting mistreated nins and outcast. We'll asked Kakashi-san to escort Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama, Neji-kun Okasan and Obito-kun to Kiri. Riku-kun will take care of them since he's the Mizukage there." Itachi said to the Sadaime. Everyone, except Itachi and Azura, is shock because the both of them is a friend of the Yondaime Mizukage and that's unexpected for them since they're know to be the Ice prince and the Perfect Soldier of Konoha but those title only applicable when they're inside the village but when they're outside. Itachi is known as the Fire Sharingan and Azura is known as the Elemental Byakugan. Both of them are unstoppable when it comes to their mission. They never expect to be befriend with the Yondaime Mizukage. "Oh, and Riku-kun is requesting to make alliance with you so he can give you help and tips on how to tame your council like what he did at his village." Itachi and Azura laugh at what Riku did to his council before. He totally humiliate them in front of the town people. They notice that Azura just keep quiet as he clench his hand.

**_(Flashback)_**

_Azura went home after his mission with Itachi. While walking inside the compound, he felt a chakra spike in the dojo so he rush towards there and saw Hinata, laying on the ground with he blood around her and the elders look at her with disgust on their face. Azura is enrage on what they're doing with Hinata. He attack them without second thought_

_"What's the meaning of these?!" one of the elders snarl at Azura, who look at them with murderous eyes._

_"I should ask you the same, bastards! You have no right to hurt my sister!" Azura said as he protect his sister from the abusive elders. "Don't threaten me to be executed because I can kill anyone!" he added as he release his killer intent full blast. The elders back away in fear and left the dojo. He kneel down and carry Hinata back to her room. 'I swear they're getting very harsh to Hina-chan.' he thought as he continue to walk towards her room. When he arrive, he lay her down on her bed and bit his thumb, making some handseals._

_**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."** he whisper as he put his hand on the ground and a small dragon appear._

_"You called, Azura-sama." the small dragon said to him. He smile at the dragon._

_"Go to Rin-chan. Tell her that I need her here inside Hinata's room. Can I count on you, Ryu?" he said to his partner, who nod at him._

_"Don't worry, Azura-sama. I'll tell Rin-sama about your message." Ryu said and he disappear. Azura sit besides Hinata and put his hand on her cheek, caressing it. He didn't like how the elder treat them and he knew that one day, he'll be force to kill his clan, except for Hinata, Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi. Suddenly, someone hold his hand, that is on Hinata's cheek._

_"N-Niisan." Hinata called him as she open her eyes slowly, still holding his hand. He hold her hand with both of his hand when she called him._

_"Hina-chan! Are you alright?" he's very concern about his sister. 'How dare them hurt Hina-chan!' he thought as he look at her with a concern look. Then suddenly, Rin appear inside Hinata's room with Ryu on her arm. Ryu went to his master's arm. "Please heal her, Rin-chan." Rin smile at Azura and Hinata as she nod and starts to heal her. "I promise, I won't going to let them hurt you again. I promise, Hina-chan." he said to Hinata, who hear it and smile._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

_'In the end, I still break my promise because I'm the one who will going to hurt her' _Azura thought as he remember his promise to Hinata. Rin kind of knew what's on his mind. She walk towards her and hug him tightly.

"Your promise to her, isn't it." Rin whisper to Azura. She knew what he promise to Hinata that day.

"Yeah." he said to her. "I'm just going to break it just for her safety." he added as he look at Itachi with steel lavender eyes. "Let's inform our parents about this mission." Itachi nod at him. Azura break the hug and look at Rin on her eyes. "Rin, I'm counting on you. Don't tell Hinata about the truth unless she's a chuunin or jounin." Rin nod at him, knowing why he told her that. If she told Hinata about the truth while she's a genin, Hinata will follow them at Kiri and its dangerous because she's the heiress of the Hyuuga and the Cloud-nin is waiting for an opportunity to kidnap her again. Azura look at Itachi and they both disappear.

**_(At the Hyuuga Manor)_**

Azura appear inside Hiashi's room and saw his father and Hanabi. He bow down to his father as he give him respect that he deserver. Hanabi ran towards him and gave him a big hug. Azura pick Hanabi up and carry her like a big brother would do. His father do some handseals and a jutsu activate.

"Its looks like important if you suddenly enter the room without asking permission." Hiashi said to his eldest child, who is carrying Hanabi on his shoulders. He look at his father with a serious face.

"Otousama, Itachi-kun and I have been ordered to kill every single Hyuuga and Uchiha that is involve in the sealing tonight. You, Neji-kun and Hana-chan will meet up with Mikoto-sama, Obito-kun and Kakashi-senpai at the gate and go to Kiri. Riku-kun will keep you safe there and I'm sorry for what I'm about to put Hina-chan in." Azura said to Hiashi, who sighed at him. Hiashi knew that this day will come and he can't do anything about it. Hanabi look at Azura sadly

"Niisan, what will happen to neechan?" Hanabi asked her brother sadly. Azura look at Hanabi sadly too because it will be his fault to put Hinata and Hanabi in so much in pain. He put her in his arms as he walk towards Hiashi.

"When you're old enough to understand, otousama will tell you but for now. You're not ready to know the truth." he said to her and he giver her to his father. "Otousama, go to the north gate by 6. We'll be there to see you off." he said to Hiashi, who walk near him and gave him a hug using his free arm. Hanabi hug Azura as well.

"I know this day will come and I understand why are you doing this." Hiashi said to his son. Maybe this is his fate but they never believe in such thing. "Take care of yourself, Azura-kun." he added to Azura, who hug them back.

"Come back safe, niisan!" Hanabi said to him, who nod at her.

"I will, I promise. Now if you excuse me, please don't tell Hinata about this." he said to them and he vanish in a pitch black shadow

**_(At the North Gate, 6:00 pm)_**

Azura and Itachi are there with Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji, Mikoto, Obito and Kakashi. They bid each other goodbyes before they left the village. Both of them watch them disappear in the forest. Azura sighed as Itachi snort at Azura and laugh. Azura laugh at Itachi because he had something in him that make him laugh. They nod at each other and disappear. What will they're going to do will change their lives.

**_(After 6 hours later)_**

Sarutobi is working on his paper works when an Anbu appear in front of his desk. He knew what the Anbu will report to him but he acted as if he doesn't know as he continue to do his paper works.

"Hokage-sama. The Hyuuga and Uchiha clan had been massacre by Uchiha Itachi and Hyuuga Azura." the Anbu report to Sarutobi, who sighed and dismissed him. He look outside his window as he sighed again.

_'Better take care of them, you two.'_ Sarutobi thought as he sit down and went back to work until a dragon appear on his desk. "Ryu-kun, why are you here?" the dragon smile at Sarutobi

"Azura-sama wants me to tell you to use your Kage Bunshin on your paper works." Ryu said as he disappear in a puff of smoke. Sarutobi had his face fall. He's considered the professor but he never thought about using Kage Bunshin in his work. He smile at the thought of his two young apprentice.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
